Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/On the Eve of War/Prologue
The Intrepid is on a deep space assignment in an uncharted sector of space, in his ready room Typhuss is doing his log entry. Admiral's log, stardate 5551.4, the Intrepid is on a deep space assignment in an uncharted sector of the Alpha Quadrant. He added more to it about the last few years. The Borg Invasion of 2381, the Der'kal War and the war with the Lucian Alliance ending last year, there are some new assignments for the Intrepid and crew. Typhuss looks at crew reports when the com activates. Thrace to Kira Commander Thrace says over com. He tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Kara Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Can you come to shuttlebay three I wanna show you something Commander Thrace says over the com. Typhuss thinks. I'm on my way Typhuss says as he talked into the com. He walks into the shuttlebay and is surprise to see two Vipers in the bay. Typhuss walks over to one of the Vipers and looks at it. Wait a minute that's my Viper and that's yours Typhuss says as he looks at Kara. She looks at him. Yeah it is our Vipers Commander Thrace says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You want us to go on a joyride, let's go Typhuss says as he looks at Kara. She smiles at him. Ok let's go Commander Thrace says as she looks at him. The two Vipers fly on the portside of the Intrepid. In her fighter Kara smiles. Now this is fun not this boring assignment we're on Kara says through her com device. In his Viper Typhuss is enjoying the joyride. Damn right this is fun Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Then his radar picks up something as he looks at it. Kara, I am picking something up, wait its a Der'kal fleet and 75 TIE fighters Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Kara sees them. Oh hell what are they doing here I thought we defeated them Kara says into her com. Typhuss chimes in. They are going to start another war with us, the Intrepid needs to warn Starfleet Command Typhuss says as he talked into the com. What about these fighters? Commander Thrace says into her com. Typhuss chimes in. Kara, are you ready for a insane plan, we fight them Typhuss says as he talked into the com. I'm up for it Kara says as she speaks into her com. Typhuss smiles. Typhuss contacts the Intrepid. Colonel Mackenzie, warn Starfleet Command and get the hell out of here Typhuss says as he talked into the com. What about you sir? Colonel Mackenzie says over the com. He speaks into com. We can't get back to the Intrepid, we are too far away and there are 75 TIE fighters and Star Destroyers here its too dangerous to stay Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Aye, sir we'll come back for you two Colonel Mackenzie says over the com. The Intrepid leaps into warp. Kara, get ready to engage the enemy Typhuss says as he talked into the com. I'm ready Kara says into her com. Lock weapons on the TIE fighters and fire Typhuss says as he talked into the com and fired. The two Vipers firing at the TIE fighters taking them out as they dogfighting them.